La douceur de nos nuits prend le pas sur la violence de nos journées
by Dragya
Summary: Ils se haïssaient. Même dans l'amour. Chacun représentant ce qui répugnait l'autre. Ils franchirent le pas qui sépare la haine de l'amour. Avec violence, ils s'aimèrent. /scènes plus qu'explicites ce qui explique le rating M/
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil allait se lever. Je devais partir avant que ses amis ne me voient. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Comment pouvais-je autant haïr Sirius et autant l'aimer ? Pourquoi la douceur de nos nuits se mêlait-elle à la violence de nos journées ?  
Je le sentis resserrer son étreinte. J'aurai voulu y rester longtemps. Mais je voulais aussi le frapper, le détester de me rendre si faible. Comment osait-il poser ses mains sur mon corps ? Comment tout cela avait-il pu avoir lieu ?

# Flash Back #

Une dispute. Au détour d'un couloir. Encore. Qui dégénère en bagarre. Non mon cher cousin traitre à son sang n'a pas peur de frapper une femme. Manque d'honneur. Manque de considération. Ses yeux gris se posent sur moi. Pleins de haine. Si différent de ceux qu'il posait sur ses amis. Même Pettigrow avait droit à plus de considération. Il se dirigea vers moi avec un rictus. Il laissa tomber sa baguette et me frappa. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix et Lucius arrivent. Ils le font fuir. Le blond se penche sur moi pour inspecter mes blessures. Je me lève en faisant mine de rien. Il allait me le payer. Cette fois, c'avait été un passage à tabac. Oubliant toute dignité, je lui courus après. Je le retrouvai dans un couloir désert les yeux fermés. Je lui asseignai un coup de poing. Il tomba à terre. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et frappai.  
A un moment, son regard accrocha le mien. Il était en sang mais avait toujours cette expression de mépris narquois. Prise d'une impulsion, j'écrasai mes lèvres sur lui. Après un instant de surprise, il me rendit mon baiser et roula pour se positionner sur moi. Nos souffles se firent plus courts. J'entremêlais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il déchira ma chemise et remonta férocement ma jupe avant d'enlever sa chemise.

- Attends, réussis-je à souffler.

Quelqu'un pouvait arriver à tout moment. D'un grognement et sans lâcher mes lèvres, il me souleva. Nous étions au septième étage nous n'avions que quelques pas à faire. La salle sur demande apparut avec a l'intérieur un grand lit. Il me jeta sans ménagement dessus. Je le fixai pendant qu'il retira son pantalon et son boxer. Il était face à moi, l'incarnation parfaite de la luxure. Il revint sur moi et ses mains arrachèrent mon string. Il se contenta de sortir mes seins de mon soutien-gorge. Sans douceur. Tout était bestial, primitif. Seul le contact comptait. Mes mains arpentaient son corps. Son regard était fiévreux. Sa bouche se dirigea vers mon mamelon et l'agacèrent avec violence. Je ne pus réprimai un gémissement. Je vis une lueur de victoire passait dans ses yeux. Il me tenait à sa merci. Il glissa sur tout mon corps déclenchant en moi des frissons. Sans ménagement, il glissa deux doigts en moi. J'étais déjà humide. Rien que savoir ce qui allait suivre m'excitait. Il embrassa mes cuisses et remonta vers mes lèvres. Je le fis basculer et descendit vers son érection. Je le pris entièrement en bouche. Il ne put retenir un gémissement. Je jouais de ma langue sur sa hampe. Il mit sa main sur ma tête pour me guider mais je le repoussai. Je ne voulais pas de fioritures, pas de détails. Juste du sexe. Pur. Bestial. Je saisi son excroissance et m'empalai dessus. Je ressentis une douleur entre mes jambes avant qu'un océan de plaisir m'envahisse. Passé un moment de surprise, il se mit à bouger sous moi. Je l'arrêtai et m'empalai moi-même à grand coups. Je ne pus retenir de cris. Et lui non plus.  
Nous nous perdions l'un dans l'autre. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que notre jouissance. Seul ou ensemble. Chacun cherchait a prendre le pas sur l'autre. A le dominer. A l'humilier. La jouissance déferla sur nous et je m'affalais sur lui. Nous reprenions notre souffle. Il eut un petit rire.

- Qui aura cru ca de toi Narcissa ?

J'étais partie cette nuit la. D'un accord tacite, nous n'en parlions pas. Le lendemain, les coups étaient plus violents. Chacun voulait oublier sa faiblesse. Oublier qu'il avait céder. Le soir même, Lucius me prit. Avec une douceur écœurante. Qui contrastait avec la violence de Sirius. Je m'ennuyais. Je voulais du sang et des larmes. Et Lucius ne m'offrait qu'amour et douceur. Je le laissais prendre son plaisir. C'était mon devoir de fiancée. Je devais me retenir de ne pas le mordre. De ne pas planter mes ongles dans sa peau. Puis au moment de sa jouissance il m'embrassa avant de s'endormir dans mes bras. Je lui lançais un sort de sommeil pour être tranquille. Instinctivement, mes mains glissèrent vers mon bas ventre. J'entrepris de me caresser. Je fus interrompu par un bruit de pas. Sirius. Il avait réussi a pénétré dans la chambre des préfets. Il me regarda. Je vis ses yeux se poser sur mes mains. Sur Lucius endormit. Sur le sperme qui maculait les draps. Il fit le lien. Une lueur de fureur passa sur son visage. Il se jeta sur moi. Je ne sais pas s'il voulait me frapper. Mais ce soir là, il me fit de nouveau l'amour. Férocement. Avec Lucius à quelques centimètres. Pour l'humilier. Pour m'humilier. Rappeler qu'il était le seul à me satisfaire. A me faire jouir. Malgré sa trahison, j'étais dépendante de lui. De son corps. Et j'enrageai pour cela. Il le savait et en profitait.

#fin du flash back #

Mais aujourd'hui, j'allais partir. Définitivement. J'allais épouser Lucius. Devenir une épouse. Une mère. Il me haïrait pour ca. Mais j'étais prête à l'accepter. J'avais suffisamment aimé. Eté suffisamment dissipée. Je devais agir selon mon rang.  
Doucement, je me levais et quittai les draps. Sa main fusa vers moi bras. Il posa un regard de haine sur moi.

- Tu vas le suivre ? Devenir une mangemort ?

J'acquiesçai en silence. Il me repoussa avec une violence telle que je tombai à terre. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. De toute sa splendeur. Il était l'incarnation de la luxure.

- Vas t en ! & si je te croise de nouveau je jure de t'arracher la gorge, cracha-t-il.

- Je t'aime Sirius.

- Moi non. Je n'ai pour toi que haine. Tu ne m'as servis que de vide couille. C'était jouissif de te baiser. De te plonger dans le déshonneur. De plonger ta famille dans la déchéance.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Tu es si stupide mon cher cousin. Va donc voir ton ami James, vous pourrez me pleurer ensemble. Quoique lui est parti se consoler dans les bras de la Sang-de-Bourbe...

La rage succéda à la haine dans son regard. Il se jeta sur moi. Les coups pleuvaient mais je ne cherchais pas à les éviter. J'encaissais en gardant le sourire. Il voulait me faire plier. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Alors il continua de frapper. Et quand il vit que c'était sans effet, il me prit. Avec haine. Violence. Force. Ce soir, nous jouîmes une dernière fois ensemble. Dans le sang. Dans mon sang. Dans ses larmes. Après l'orgasme, je sombrais dans une inconscience salvatrice. En me relevant, je constatais son départ. Je soignai rapidement mes blessures, me lavai et sortis. Le train n'allait pas tarder à partir. De loin, je vis Sirius se disputait violemment avec James. Je souris. Ils interceptèrent mon geste et me fusillèrent du regard. Lucius m'enlaça. Je l'avais. Je pourrai toujours compter sur lui. En silence, nous montâmes dans le train. Qui nous mènerait chez nous. Vers notre destinée. Sombre. Mais emplit de sa douceur.

14 ans plus tard, Sirius s'échappa d'Azkaban. Le souvenir de nos étreintes était loin. Ravivé parfois par les fêtes de Mangemorts. Surtout par Dolohov. Le seul a comprendre que ma douceur apparente cachait une envie de souffrance. Sans réfléchir, je pris un parchemin. J'écrivis quelques lignes et les lui envoyait. Je permis à quelques larmes de couler. Les dernières pour lui.

_Cher Sirius,  
Ne déchire pas cette lettre. J'ai passé 14 ans dans le silence. Mais aujourd'hui je te dois cette franchise. Je n'ai pas couché avec James à l'époque. Je voulais seulement te toucher. T'atteindre. Car mes sentiments te laissaient de marbre. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. J'ai chéri ses moments avec toi. Ne tente rien. N'essaie pas de me revoir. Ne me répond pas. J'ai pris sur moi pour écrire ces quelques lignes. Respecte-le. Mon amour est désormais enterré. Contente-toi de vivre. Pour moi. Pour nous.  
A jamais et pour toujours, je t'aime._

_Narcissa M. _

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un hurlement de chien se fit entendre. On aurait un mélange de bonheur et de tristesse infini. Cet animagi avait un gout amer dans la bouche. Mais la vengeance prit le pas sur ses sentiments. Il se mit en quête du rat, le cœur à la fois plus lourd et plus léger.

**Je pensais d'abord l'achever comme ca mais il pourrait y avoir une suite vu que ca me parait un peu triste... Laisser vos idées par reviews & je m'en inspirerai **


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne sais pas trop si vous allez aimer. J'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire que le précédent. **

**Merci à la review & aux MP !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Froid. Neige. Eternel blanc. Pur. Etendue sans fin. Une ombre. Qui macule cet univers. Comme un rappel du passé. Noir. Comme son nom.

Sirius Black. Maudit. Fini. Trahi. Par ses proches. Depuis le début. Et à jamais.

Fatigué, il se coula dans sa deuxième nature. Il devint chien pour s'enfuir. Courir. S'échapper dans le refuge de son être. Refuge ? Non. Les souvenirs y ont libre cours. Les regrets aussi. James. Pettigrow. Harry. Remus. Et par-dessus tout, la femme.

Sirius Black n'ose même plus l'appeler par son nom. Il se refuse à le prononcer. Ou à le penser. Trop de souvenirs. Douloureux. Forts. Il aurait aimé oublier. Il était parti. Son souvenir l'avait suivi. Il ne lui restait que ca désormais. Des souvenirs. James était mort. Pettigrow libre. Remus malade. Harry chez les moldus. Lui ? 14 ans en prison. Les détraqueurs l'avaient brisé. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait lutté. Pour ne pas retourner voir la femme. Malgré sa lettre. Elle lui cracherait dessus. Il n'était qu'une loque. Elle était reine. Blonde. Droite et hautaine. Arrogante. Il avait souvent voulu brisé ce masque. Elle avait tenu bon. Parfois, il avait entrevu son réel visage. Il avait aimé cela. Il l'avait adoré. Il l'avait haï. Son bonheur. Son malheur. Elle était tout ce que sa famille voulait qu'il soit. Elle était la seule reine. De ses humeurs. De son cœur. Il avait hurlé en apprenant qu'elle était avec un autre. Le blond. Riche. Beau. Tout son contraire à lui. Et son semblable à elle. Etouffant de beauté. D'argent. Deux appels à la luxure. A la débauche.

J'étais loin de tout cela maintenant. Elle était partie. Elle était devenue sienne. Et mangemorte. Elle était comme Pettigrow. Elle m'avait trahi. Non en réalité. Elle n'était pas à moi. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Je n'ai pas su l'avoir. La retenir. L'aimer. Je n'avais su que l'humilier. La dominer. La rabaisser à des instincts primitifs. Loin de sa grâce. J'avais été idiot. Le sexe n'avait jamais retenu personne. Et pourtant…elle n'était pas partie pour cela.

Je levai la tête. Devant moi se dressait un Manoir. Le sien. Ma course m'avait conduit jusque chez elle. Inconsciemment. Ou non. Peut importe. J'étais là. Je n'osais plus bouger. Partir ? Rester ? Pourquoi ? Elle m'aime. Non elle m'aimait. J'avais une chance. Non. Elle était avec l'autre blond. Elle avait un fils. Je pourrai devenir son père. Non. Il me rappelle trop l'autre. Je l'enverrai ailleurs. Ou je la prendrai elle. On partira. En France. A Paris. La ville romantique. On y vivra. Ensemble. On aura des enfants. Blonds et bruns. Avec sa grâce. Avec un beau nom. Avec un sourire. Pas comme son fils.

- Hé bien qu'avons-nous là ?

Quand on parle du loup. Le mioche était face à moi. Blond. Trop blond. Pas comme elle. Oh merde. Qu'elle sorte de ma tête. Il me prit par le collier. Il me guida vers le Manoir. Docile j'étais. Je le laissais faire. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Jusqu'à ce que je la vis. Elle. Somptueuse. Magnifique. Plus parfaite que jamais. Mon cœur. Mon éternité. Vêtue d'une robe blanche. Comme la neige. Comme sa pureté. Elle me toisa avec dégout. Elle interrogea son fils. Je n'entendais plus rien. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Le gamin me tira soudain. Non ! je voulais rester près d'elle. Mais elle s'éloigne. Je pars. La journée s'écoule. Au manoir.

Le soir, le garçon va dormir. Je descends au salon. Je la vois. Elle veut me chasser. Je veux me montrer. Un hibou nous interrompe. Son blond ne rentrera pas. Je lui lèche le visage. Elle sourit. Tristement. Distraitement. Je vais dans la cuisine et me transforme. Je veux la conquérir. L'avoir. Pour toujours et à jamais. Je reviens dans le salon. Elle est allongée. Endormie. Comme un ange. Tendrement, je la prends dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la dépose sur son lit. Je vais prendre une douche et me glisse dans les draps près d'elle.

Le lendemain. Des bras m'entourent. Je sens un souffle sur ma peau. Différent de celui des détraqueurs. Agréable. Je clignai des yeux. Je croisai son regard. Bleu. Comme un ciel d'été. Ma Némésis. Elle trace des cercles sur mon torse. Ses caresses m'enflamment. Réveillent des souvenirs. Réveillent une partie de mon corps. Elle rit de son rire clair comme de l'eau de rose. Elle me fait frissonner.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais réactif.

- Humpff, fut ma seule réponse.

- Il vaut mieux s'occuper de ca tout de suite…

M'adressant un clin d'œil, elle embrassa mon torse. Doucement, elle descendit jusqu'à mon brasier. J'étais tétanisé. Elle incarnait la luxure à l'état pur. La débauche. Ma débauche. Je ne pus réprimai un hoquet de surprise quand elle me prit en bouche. Intégralement. Je sentais mon gland butait contre le fond de sa bouche. Elle entama des mouvements de va et vient sur ma hampe. Sa langue dansait contre mon sexe. Dans le même temps, elle soupesait mes bourses. Je m'abandonnais aux sensations qu'elle me procurait. Puis, quand je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder à venir, je voulais la faire lâcher. D'une tape, elle recula ma main. Je me déversais dans sa bouche avec un râle de contentement. Elle avala le tout en me souriant.

Je plongeais sur ses lèvres et l'embrassais fougueusement. J'adorais sentir le goût de ma semence dans sa bouche. Je la retournais sur le dos et me calais de manière à ce qu'elle sente mon sexe entre ses fesses. J'entrepris de dénouer lentement chaque lien de sa robe en effleurant sa peau. Une fois retirée, je me retrouvais face à un ensemble de sous vêtements rouges. Comme ses lèvres. Je déposais mille baisers sur son dos et lui arrachais son soutien gorge. La retournant, j'embrassai son cou. Je descendis jusqu'à son sein droit et le pris en bouche. Je le léchai, mordillai. En même temps, je pris le gauche dans mes mains et lui infligeai la même torture. Me relevant, je mis mon sexe à nouveau droit entre les deux. Je fis quelques mouvement de va et vient qui nous électrisèrent. Repoussant une nouvelle fois sa main, je descendis plus bas. Je caressai son ventre de mon gland. Je levais le regard vers elle. Son regard était fiévreux. Mon érection se fit plus douloureuse. D'un geste brusque, je lui arrachais son string et lui écartais les jambes. Je reculais. Elle était face à moi, dégoulinante d'excitation et de luxure. Belle. Unique. Mienne.

- Pardonne-moi Cissy mon trésor. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. J'aurai du tout faire pour te garder. Je t'aime tellement.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur ma nuque. Elle m'attira contre elle. Je me retrouvais couché sur elle, nos deux sexes se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

- Chut Sirius. N'aie pas de regret. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Je t'aime.

- C'est vrai ?

- Pour toujours et à jamais.

Sur ses mots je la pénétrai. Je sentais les parois étroites de son sexe qui me serrait. Son liquide coulait sur le lit. Sans faire un geste, nous nous observâmes. Chacun tentait de transmettre à l'autre tout son amour. Et puis la situation nous rattrapa. Chacun se jeta sur l'autre tentant de le dominer. Comme un souvenir du passé. Mais la douceur se mêla à nos ébats. C'était une première pour nous. La violence avait toujours peuplée notre relation. Ce matin là, elle n'avait plus lieu d'être. Nous étions un couple. Pas Sirius et Narcissa. Juste un homme et une femme. Qui s'aimaient.

Nous jouîmes ensemble. Je restais sur elle et savourais son parfum. Elle était encore parcouru de soubresauts signe des relents de sa jouissance. Une fine pellicule de transpiration la couvrait. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je la sentis se raidir. Je me redressai et la regardai. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés en fixant quelque chose dans mon dos…

- LUCIUS VA TE TUER ESPÈCE DE CHIEN GALEUX ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? TU N'AS DONC AUCUN RESPECT ?

Sa voix. C'était elle qui criait. J'émergeai enfin de mon rêve. Bien plus agréablement que la réalité. Narcissa était face à moi hautaine et en colère. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver belle. Avec des yeux humains, je pouvais voir qu'elle avait vieilli. Des rides minuscules ciselaient son visage. Une énième preuve que le temps avait passé.

- Cissa…

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA SALE TRAITRE A TON SANG !

- Bon dieu vas-tu te calmer !

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE VENIR CHEZ MOI ? COTOYER MON FILS ? POSER TES SALES PATTES SUR MOI ?

- Pourtant à l'époque tu avais l'air d'apprécier...

Elle rougit furieusement mais ne dit mot. Je me levais vers elle. Le drap glissa de mon corps. Son regard n'était pas dirigé vers le mien mais plus bas. Beaucoup plus. Mon sexe était fièrement brandi. Maudit rêve. J'avais l'impression d'être un adolescent se retrouvant pour la première fois devant une femme.

- Je vois que tu as apprécié cette nuit. Sans doute les détraqueurs ne te satisfaisaient pas.

- Déloyal ma chère je suis un homme mes réactions sont apparentes. Baisse donc ta culotte et on verra si tu n'as pas été satisfaite.

- Lucius est le seul à me satisfaire.

- Malefoy, crachai-je. Bien sur. Alors pourquoi venais-tu me voir à Poudlard ? Tu étais déjà avec à l'époque.

-Cesse de te donner un plus beau rôle que celui que tu n'as ! c'était un accident !

- Et toutes les autres fois aussi ? Quoi tu as trébuché et tu es tombée sur mon pénis ? ricanai-je.

- Sors de cette maison avant que je n'appelle les Aurors.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non un fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la même raison que tu as jetée un sort de silence à cette pièce. Parce que tu veux que je reste.

Comme elle gardait le silence, je continuai en m'approchant d'elle.

- Tu veux que je reste parce que ca te manque. Pas de coucher avec moi. Mais de m'aimer. Tu es toujours attirée par moi. Sinon tu m'aurais éconduit comme tu as éconduis tous les autres.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ? sa voix était tremblante comme si elle était incertaine.

- Toi. Toute entière.

Et je verrouillais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle me rendit mon baiser avec fougue. Soudain, elle rompit le baiser et tomba à genoux devant moi. Elle allait me prendre en bouche. Fronçant les sourcils, je la relevais. Elle garda les yeux baissés.

- Cissa qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as dis me vouloir entière.

- Quoi ? je… non ! criai-je en me rendant compte de sa méprise. Enfin, je veux dire si j'en ai envie.

- Quel est le problème alors ?

- Je te veux toi, mon amour. Près de moi. Je veux vouloir t'aimer. A jamais et pour toujours.

- Non.

Elle recula et resserra ses bras sur elle-même. Je la fixai sans comprendre.

- C'est trop tard Sirius. Tu aurais du agir ainsi avant. Aujourd'hui, je suis mariée à un homme qui m'aime.

- Tu n'aimes pas Malefoy Cissa !

- Peu importe. J'ai un fils.

- Je serais capable...

Elle me gifla. Eberlué, je la regardai sans comprendre.

- Ne dis surtout pas que tu seras capable de l'élever. Tu verras toujours en lui le fils de Licius. Tu le haïras.

Je baissai la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de le nier. Posant un doigt sous mon menton, elle me força à supporter son regard. Il était empli de douceur.

- Tu ne pourras jamais nous donner la même vie que nous avons. Drago te détestera de le retirer à son père. Licius te fera pourchasser. Il ruinerait tous tes projets et nous devrons vivre dans la misère. Et je te détesterai pour cela.

- Cissa, je…

- Non Sirius. Malgré Azkaban tu es resté un enfant. Loin des réalités, tu ne sais pas ce qui compte pour nous. Tu ne pourras jamais nous l'offrir. Alors si tu veux, on peut refaire l'amour. En souvenir du passé. Mais tu devras partir ensuite et ne plus revenir. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Cet amour nous détruit.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Que nous deux c'est impossible ?

Je me raccrochais à un espoir. L'espoir fou qu'elle me dise non. Qu'elle saute dans mes bras et que nous partions. Ensemble. Que nous soyons heureux.

- Oui.

Un mot. Unique. Qui me scie les jambes. Qui marque l'extinction de mon cœur. Mon univers s'effondre. Encore une fois.

En silence, je ramassai mes vêtements. Elle voulu parler mais je la dissuader d'un regard. A la place, elle se rallongea fixant le plafond. Je me dirigeai vers la porte sans la regarder et changeai d'avis. Je me tournais vers elle. Elle était désormais assise et laissait librement ses larmes couler. Je fis demi-tour et m'agenouillai devant elle. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

- Je t'aime Narcissa. Pour toujours et à jamais. Je n'aimerai jamais quiconque autant que toi. Mais si je te croise, amour, et que tu es de ceux qui tentent d'atteindre mes proches, je te tuerai. Sans regret.

- Pour toujours et à jamais, murmura-t-elle.

Je gravais son visage dans ma mémoire et sortis. Comme un automate je transplanais. J'atterris chez Remus. Il m'attendait. Comme toujours. Sans un mot, il me fit entrer. Il ne posa pas de question. Je tombais à genoux et éclatai en larmes. Je déversais ma peur. Mes regrets. J'essayai d'exhorter mes sentiments pour elle à sortir. En vain. Elle sera toujours présente. La seule. Pour toujours et à jamais.

**Je posterai un épilogue dans les prochains jours pour marquer réellement la fin. En fait, j'ai bien aimé écrire sur les deux. peut être que je réitererai l'expérience ! **

**Reviews ? :D**


	3. Chapter 3 EPILOGUE

**Ainsi ce clôt cette fic' :) J'ai préféré la faire courte pour pouvoir me concentrer sur ma principale « Je suis une sang pur qui s'est renié par amour ». Bonne lecture !**

**Epilogue (note : se passe après l'attaque du ministère)**

Narcissa marchait vite. Une première pour elle si digne qui ne voulait pas se rabaisser. Mais aujourd'hui elle faisait fi de son rang. Le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu l'avait brisé. Sa mort. Elle n'osait le croire. Lupin mentait. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas avoir tué son amour. Elle savait trop ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle maudit sa sœur de ne pas avoir permit un transplanage directement dans son jardin. Ses souliers étaient souillés de boue. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait parler à sa sœur. Qu'elle nie ce que Lupin avait dit.

Arrivée devant le Manoir des Lestranges, elle ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière cour. Bellatrix était en train de jeter des sorts aux gnomes qui semblaient l'avoir envahi. Elle riait. Ses cheveux étaient fous et accompagnés chacun de ses gestes. Elle s'interrompit en voyant sa cadette :

- Cissy ! je suis ravie de te voir ! tiens, aide moi donc.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Au ton sérieux employé, Bellatrix pencha la tête. Sa sœur semblait préoccupait. Elle soupira et lui fit signe d'entrer dans le salon. La blonde refusa et se planta devant.

- Bella, j'ai reçu un hibou m'informant de ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère.

- Oh.

- On m'a raconté que tu aurais tué une certaine personne. C'est pourquoi je suis venue pour t'entendre le démentir.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es toute excusée petite sœur.

- Ne joues pas à se jeu là avec moi !

- Pfff ce que tu es irritable !

- Répond à ma question.

- Quoi ? Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Il est mort. Je l'ai tué. Oui, j'ai tué Sirius Black, notre cher cousin !

Narcissa tomba à genoux. Ainsi, c'était donc vrai. Il était mort. De la main de sa sœur. Et celle-ci n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une satisfaction.

- Comment as-tu osé ? s'époumona-t-elle.

- Tais-toi donc petite sœur tu fais honte. Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir délivrer de lui !

- Comment…

- Comment je sais ? Ca crève les yeux, cracha Bellatrix. Quand il t'a passé à tabac à Poudlard, je t'ai suivi. J'avais peur qu'il te tue. Et devines ce que j'ai trouvé ? Toi baisant avec ce sale traître à son sang.

Clac. Narcissa administra une gifle magistrale à sa sœur. Celle-ci se massa la joue et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa sœur. Elle si douce d'habitude portait un masque de pur haine. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la brune.

- Tu savais que je l'aimais. Tu savais et ca ne t'a pas empêché de le tuer. Tu dis être ma sœur et vouloir me protéger mais tu œuvres à ma destruction. Ne l'insulte plus jamais. Sinon tu comprendras que tu n'es pas la seule à savoir torturé.

Et elle planta là sa sœur. Celle-ci resta médusée un temps puis un sourire sadique fit son apparition. Sa petite sœur avait enfin révélé son véritable visage. Elle continua de tuer les gnomes en pensant au futur qui les attendait.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Narcissa marcha rapidement. Elle ne faisait pas attention au décor. Elle connaissait par cœur le quartier. Elle y avait passé son enfance. Elle n'eut aucun mal à entrer. Le Manoir Black était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé. Passant devant la tapisserie familiale, elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser la trace de brulure sur le nom de Sirius. Relevant la tête, elle vit la Mère Black, sa tante, la fixant. Celle-ci inclina la tête vers elle la saluant.

- Sa chambre est la 4ème à droite ma chère.

Narcissa hocha la tête et grimpa les escaliers. Elle entra dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle espérait trouver. Après tout, elle l'avait repoussé par deux fois. Elle s'avança sur le lit et s'y allongea. Les draps sentaient encore son odeur. Elle était si obnubilée par sa peine qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas venant vers elle. Elle ne se rendit compte d'une présence qu'en la voyant s'agenouiller face à elle. Sans un mot, Remus lui tendit un parchemin. Sans rien ajouter, il partit. Elle se redressa et lu la lettre :

_Narcissa mon amour,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus. Et que tu as tenu suffisamment à moi pour venir en quête d'explication. Tu dois te douter qu'à l'heure où j'écris, je ne sais pas quelle sera ma mort. J'espère qu'elle a été héroïque. Ma vie n'a servi qu'à semer la désolation et le chagrin. J'espère au moins que ma mort a aidé quelqu'un. Peut être celui qui m'a tué. Enfin…je suis désolée Cissa. Je n'ai pas su t'aimer comme tu le méritais. Je n'ai pas su faire de toi une femme comblée. J'ai été égoïste je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Si j'avais su…_

_Que puis-je te dire d'autre ? Ne pleure pas ? Tu le feras mais tu ne l'avoueras jamais. Ne t'inquiète pas ? Tu le feras quand même. Crois en un futur meilleur. Je l'ai fais. Non ca ne m'a pas mené à ma perte. Ma perte c'est moi-même qui l'ai instigué par mes actes. Ca m'a donné un but. Une raison pour lutter._

_Mon dieu que je me voile la face ! Ma raison de lutter, de vivre, de croire, c'est toi. Et uniquement toi. Tu as toujours peuplé mes pensées. Tu étais cette reine blonde et pure de mon cœur, de mon existence. Tu contrôlais chacune de mes émotions. Tu me rendais si faible et si fort. _

_Ne fais rien d'insensé. Autrement dit, n'agis pas comme moi je le ferai. Tu as un fils qui t'aime et à qui tu te dois de vouer ta vie. Fais de lui un homme meilleur. Pas une fouine. Un homme bon. Qui saurait où sont ses priorité apprend lui à aimer. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse. Pendant toutes ces années, c'est ce qui m'a empêchait de devenir fou à Azkaban. J'ose espérer, égoïstement, que tu ne m'oublieras pas. Mais ne vit pas éternellement dans le passé, dans notre passé. Vis. Comme une reine. Comme ma reine._

_Je t'aime mon ange, pour toujours et à jamais,_

_ Ton Sirius._

Narcissa était retournée au Manoir dans son salon. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Son univers était à terre. Mais la pensée de son fils l'empêchait de tout abandonner. Elle devait tout faire pour lui. Elle tenait encore la lettre de Sirius. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et la contempla. Tant de promesses et de regrets. D'un coup de baguette elle l'enflamma. Elle la regarda se consumer. Elle était si absorbée dans sa tâche qu'elle ne vit pas Lucius s'asseoir près d'elle. il essuya délicatement son maquillage qui a tombé. Il l'enlaça tendrement et la pressa contre son cœur.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais Lucius. Pardonne-moi de ne pas te l'avoir rendu toutes ces années. Mais je vais me racheter, je te le promets.

- Tu es au courant pour…

- Oui. Lupin m'a prévenu. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela. Je veux protéger ma famille. Et tu en fais parti. Nous nous devons de protéger Drago. il ne doit pas devenir un mangemort mais un homme bon.

- Comme Sirius…

- Non. Comme son père.

Lucius se figea croyant avoir mal entendu. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de sa femme se posaient sur les siennes. Ca faisait si longtemps. Ce baiser doux et tendre était comme une promesse d'un futur moins terne, d'une lumière qui éclairait les ténèbres.

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis & j'espère vous retrouver très vite (peut-être dans ma deuxième fic' ?) :D**


End file.
